


Sparring

by CrazyMaryT



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Seven Days of Philinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMaryT/pseuds/CrazyMaryT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil doesn't seem to be following <i>the deal</i> so Melinda decides it's time to hit the mats among other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparring

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the [Seven Days of Philinda](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/philinda-7-days) challenge over at Tumblr
> 
> 01-Mar - A Day to Fight
> 
> This takes place after S2's _The Writing on the Wall_.

“When you said to get the mats out I didn’t think it would just be an excuse for you to beat on me.” Phil told her while catching his breath. He was again flat on his back as she glared down at him.

“You deserve an ass kicking.” Melinda said offering her hand to help him stand.

Once standing he couldn’t help the small smile he aimed in her direction. It was his normal response to the death glare, even after all these years. He made his way to the edge of the mats. Picking up a bottle of water, drinking half of it before she grabbed it from him and finished it.

“I’m still in charge of you. If I had been here. . .”

“I thought we’d already cleared the air on this.”

“Not by a long shot. That was for Skye and Mack’s benefit.”

“Hence the ass kicking?” He asked handing her a towel.

She wiped her face of before answering, “Partly.”

“Partly?”

She then grabbed hold of Phil’s t-shirt, pulling him towards her. Times like these he was reminded just how strong she was. How misleading her small build and quiet disposition were.

“I thought it was decided not to keep secrets from each other.”

“Another part of the deal.” He said looking away from her. There were things he felt she should be a part of that would involve having another at length conversation with Fury.

“The deal.” Melinda said letting go of him.

She turned to leave and he took hold of her arm.

“Even with an ass kicking it’s good to know you still have my back.”

She gave him a rare smile.

“Let’s get cleaned up and take the night off. I’ll take you to a movie.”

“Director’s prerogative?”

“You are in charge.”

“So you admit it?” he asked even as she rolled her eyes at him.

“Just this once.” She said as they began walking out of the gym. “And no juvenile comedies.”

“You’re never going to forgive me for Porky’s are you?”

“Not in a million years. Meet me at Lola in an hour.”

Phil watched his oldest friend walk away. His neck was sore and his back and shoulders ached but it was worth it. He would always be grateful she stood by him. Her presence always made him stronger.

“Hey Coulson quit day dreaming and get moving. I’ll leave without you. Won’t be the first time I’ve hotwired Lola.”

“Yes Director May.” He told her trying not to worry on just how true her last statement was.


End file.
